Toruke Uchiha
'Approval:' 1/3/17 6 feats bori v3.6 'Appearance and Personality' Toruke is a lean, muscular nin, looking much like a lightweight boxer. He has taken to wearing a black vest, longs and shoes with the standard flak jacket. Over this is his cloak which reaches to his ankles and is also black with red trimming. On his left arm is his gauntlet for his retractable shield. His sword is underneath his cloak and resembles a Katana, the handle and sheathe bearing the Uchiha colors. His eyes are black and so is his hair which he has in a short spiky design. He has no discernible features, but his eyes have a deep-brooding look about them. He possesses a two Tomoe Sharingan. On his neck is one half of a necklace, each half shaped like half of the yin-yang symbol. He has the right side, bearing the Uchiha symbol. His sister has the right side, bearing the Hyuga symbol Toruke is a peace-driven type of person, though for all his passion towards it, he doesn’t allow it to stop him enjoying life. He enjoys living the type of life he wants for all, just to remind himself why he fights. He can brush off most insults though they will eventually get to him in bulk, or if he is being generalized about. Toruke likes to learn new things, making friends and has far too much empathy, at times allowing emotion to control his actions. Toruke only gets angry quickly if a) His friends are in trouble or b) The innocent are in harm’s way (he is especially unforgiving about children). He aspires to lead the world to peace, though how is still a mystery even to him. Toruke can act seriously when the situation calls for it, though he prefers to be relaxed. 'Stats' (Total:54) ' '''Strength: 9 ' 'Speed: 9 ' 'Chakra Levels: 11 ' 'Chakra Control: 11 ' 'Endurance: 11 ' '''CP: 75 Banked: 0 Supercharge: 15 'Rank Upgrades' Genin 1: Lightning release ' '''Genin 2: Sharingan ' 'Chunin: Genjutsu (Not yet acquired) ' 'Jonin: Weapons Specialist (Not yet acquired) ' 'S-Rank: Mangekyou Sharingan (Not yet acquired) ' 'Kage Rank: Legendary Armor (Not yet acquired) ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 6 Banked feats: 0 #'Sharingan: Attack Prediction' - Improves ability to evade/counter attacks and jutsu. Adds +2 to strength and speed. (5 per round) #'Lightning Release: Lightning Arrow' - The user gathers lightning chakra in his hand and then releases a bolt of lightning towards his opponent. The attack is quick and is intended to wound and slow down the opponent. (10 cp) #'Sharingan: Copy Ninja' - Allows combatant jutsu to be copied and utilized during a single battle. All jutsu acquired in this manner are "forgotten" at the conclusion of a battle. 10-40 CP, depending on technique copied. Note that sharingan must be active to copy a technique! (10-40) #'Sharingan: Chakra Vision' - Allows the user to see colors of chakra and detect chakra use within their field of view. These must be visible to the user through normal vision, i.e. not behind a solid object. The user may detect the use and presence of chakra and see how much chakra is behind a jutsu, but this is not a true sensory ability and does not allow for more than the identification of jutsu types (i.e. fire, water, wind, etc.). #Stats +5 #'Chidori' - This technique channels a large amount of lightning chakra to the user's hand. The amount of chakra is so great that it becomes visible. The high concentration of electricity produces a sound reminiscent of many birds chirping, hence the name. Once the technique is completed, the user charges forward and thrusts the Chidori into the target. This produces heavy amounts of damage that is usually fatal. This technique is classified as an assassination technique because of the speed at which it is performed, despite the loud noise it produces. (20cp) Equipment * (6) Chakra conducting sword * (4) Retractable Shield Pet Shadow - A black and brown Shepherd from the Inuzuka clan. It has a serious face, floppy ears and intensely loyal Ryo ' * Ryo earned:12500 * Ryo left: 12500 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 25' *'Banked:1' *'Reset Day: Sunday' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 0 ' 'C-Rank: 0 ' 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'Raids: 0 ' '''RP and Other: 11 09-18-16 - Looking for a team - 2QP + 1000 Ryo 09-26-16 - The Cruel one - 7QP + 3500 Ryo 09-28-16 - Friednly spar in the friendly woods - 2QP + 1000 Ryo 10-03-2016 - Studying hard - 1QP + 500 Ryo 10-19-2016 - Training Day - 2QP + 1000 Ryo 10-28-2016 - To the training fields - 2QP + 1000 Ryo 10-24-2016 - Konoha Squad 3 Introductions - 2QP +1000 Ryo 11-09-2016 - Just another day - 1QP+500 ryo 11-10-2016 - Recruitment for a Special Mission - 1QP +500 Ryo 11-21-2016 - Family Reunion - 2QP + 1000 Ryo 12-14-2016 - Home Defense [Bonborimaru, Toruke, Mayumi, Takedo] - 3QP + 1500 Ryo 'History and Story' Born and raised in Konoha, Toruke's only goal was to gain peace so that his friends would be safe. Trained at the Academy by his father and grandfather he is a determined and capable fighter with much potential. Having lost many friends when Konoha was attacked, He had been waiting to go on missions to begin his quest for peace. The day came when his grandfather lay dying of old age. With his dying breath his grandfather gave him his chakra sword, which was rumored to hold hidden power but never proven, and told him to use it to carve a way to peace. Watching his beloved grandfather dying Toruke's Sharingan awakened. Now he will make the peace he dreams of a reality. Category:Character